There are many prior art devices for enjoying water related activities on an air inflated member. There are also many prior art devices for listening to music, news, etc. that can be taken along while enjoying water activities. One problem associated with the prior art devices where the radio, for example, is not waterproof is that accidental contact with the water will damage the radio. Another problem is evident even when waterproof equipment is used. Upon turning upside down, the grasp on the radio might be loosened and the radio would sink to the bottom of the pool or lake and be lost.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved radio equipped inflatable water related device.